


A Moment's Respite

by frogslay



Series: Cana Shepard [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogslay/pseuds/frogslay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While incarcerated Shepard is allowed one brief call a day. Get a glimpse into her conversations with a certain assassin. Post ME2 Thane/FemShepard</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment's Respite

Checking her reflection for the fifth time she saw the clock tick over to ten fifty-five. It was finally the part of the day that made everything tolerable. Barely able to keep herself from running Shepard burst from the gym, guard smiling knowingly at her. Setting a brisk pace for the private com room, her shadow took post at the door as she entered. 

The frustration, and monotony of it all melted from her face, brilliant smile painting her lips as the vid chat console lit with his face.

“Hello Siha. It is nice to see you.” 

His pallor looked unhealthy, Shepard could see that even knowing as little as she did of Drell. Thane’s condition was progressing as she sat chained by duty. Alone in her room she would allow herself tears, but the time they had together was too precious to sully with sadness.

“It is wonderful to see you love. I only wish I could hold you.” Their palms hovered before the intangible image, looking as though they could touch. “How is Kolyat?”

“Petulant at times, but I think he has earned as much. He’s aligned with C-Sec. I am… proud. We have you to thank for everything Siha, I don’t think enough people tell you that.” His brows drew low and the handsome little smile he had only for her drew across his face. Stifling a cough he leaned closer to the terminal. “We should not use our time on family matters. It is so short already.”

The reality of his statement rang true for much more than the topic at hand. It was their relationship in its purest definition. Both parties’ futile battle with the grave to glean a moment longer in each others presence. “Why did I return? I knew they would never let me go, why did I let them steal what time we have?” Her voice echoed raw through the small room. “Why didn’t we run away to some remote desert planet, and leave these idiots to their fate?”

On the screen she could see Thane reach forward to cup her tear stained cheek, forgetting the distance. For any other human it would have been difficult to see the disappointment in his eyes as realization sunk in. “You would not be yourself if we had. Shepard, you are a warrior sent of Arashu to lead us all against the Reapers. My life is nothing weighed against all those you are working to save. “ His voice soothed her frayed nerves even as his words inspired cold fury.

“Your life is everything Thane, and don’t you dare say otherwise! You are my strength, and they know it.” Hands clasped as if in prayer she stared at nothing. “Sometimes I think I should just go along with the ridiculous story they keep parroting at me, but then I hear your voice. You tell me my cause is worthy, and I should not let my spirit waver.”

“Then I am wise.” He chuckled as a gentle knock came from the com room door. “It would seem our time is up.”

“Yeah, looks that way.” Smiling as brightly as her emotions would allow she leaned closer to the console. “I love you Thane.”

“And I love you Siha. Be strong my love.” 

Shepard paused the vid before his face could leave frame. Mentally mapping his features she finally closed the call to stand.


End file.
